THE AMAZING ADVENTURE CORES
by The Lanternkeeper
Summary: Sorry for the ALL CAPS title. Anyway, there's a pretty good explanation of this story inside, so you'll want to check that out for a summary. :/ Rated T just in case one of the cores says something naughty.
1. Fear

**Greetings, everyone! This will be a series of one- or two-shots, each revolving around a random personality core in a body similar to Atlas' or P-body's, going through test-chambers and such~. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I owneth not the Portal game. And stuff.**

**A/N: The stuff in the _..._ should be spoken like the "subject name here" or "subject hometown here" that GLaDOS says in the first game. Kay? Cool.**

**A/N V2: Fear has a yellow core, and his body is similar to Atlas', with a little less armor. JUST SO YOU KNOW.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the first testing chamber, unsure of what to do, or think... or where to go... or what this thing was in my hands- WAIT. I have hands? Great! ... Maybe...<p>

"Personality Core #1739, 'Fear Core', welcome to the Aperture Science Testing Chambers."

WHOA. WHOA. WHOA. Where was that coming from? Without my realizing it, the device had fallen to the floor with a loud crash, causing a large sigh to come out of the unseen voice.

"You have been given a body and an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. The purpose of this is to test you and see what results are yielded in the face of adversity. You will progress through these testing chambers and get to the end, where you will then be given a reward." A reward? What kind of 'reward'?

"I don't think it really matters what the hell kind of reward it is, just go through the portal and begin the test!" The voice sounded very impatient, and feminine. Odd...

"GO!" Picking up the device, I used my legs (Legs? Weird...) to propel myself through the large blue circle now in front of me.

When I came out on the other side, I wished I hadn't almost immediately. Why? Why didn't I listen to myself and not go through the portal? Oh, right. Because if I didn't, the voice would have destroyed me then. At least I would get to help somebody else... I guess...

"Would you just stop thinking and get on with the _expletive_here_ test already?" This wouldn't go well...

I shot a blue portal above the door on the other side of the chamber, across the field of spikes and fire pits from me. After making sure it would stay there (I wasn't sure what the hell these things were, why wouldn't I make sure?), I shot an orange portal at my feet, and jumped through, landing in front of the door to the next chamber... where I promptly began to look over my body frantically. WAS I STILL ALL THERE? ... Yes. Okay. Good. I think.

"Well done. FINALLY. Now, proceed to the next chamber. This should be more challenging. Don't worry about what happens if you die. You'll just be sent to Android Hell." ... 'ANDROID HELL'?

The voice sighed again. "Please, just do the _expletive_here_ test. Don't make this go like last time." I fired a blue portal on the floor close to the far wall, and an orange one high above it on the same wall. Cautiously, I walked over to the blue portal, and jumped through it, landing in it again after coming out of the orange one, and launching myself onto a large raised platform in the middle of the room. After doing that, I relaunched the orange portal to be right next to the blue portal, which would allow me to get across the chasm to the door.

Long story short, I failed. Instead of getting to the other side, I accidentally launched myself into the ceiling and killed myself. My core was salvaged, though, and I was put back with the other cores to watch other tests.

GLaDOS was not amused. I knew she wouldn't be. She was all like, "We are NOT amused," and stuff. It was scary...

* * *

><p><strong>SO YEAH. 8V There's the first chapter. ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT CORES I SHOULD DO NEXT? PUT THEM IN A REVIEW!<strong>

**~TLK**


	2. Rebel

**Greetings, everyone! Yes, here's another chapter of this story. This time, the Rebel Core, whichever you prefer, will get a crack at the tests! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Portal or anything associated with it. 'Cept for this story. **_**That**_**, I do own.**

**A/N: Contrary has a black and white core (it changes every now and then), and a body similar to P-Body's, with some scratches and burn marks here and there.**

* * *

><p>"Personality Core #7076, 'Rebel Core', welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center." HEY! I'm not a Rebel, I just have better ideas than everybody else, so naturally I'm not going to listen to theirs!<p>

The voice with an unknown source sighed. "Please don't be difficult. You are going to go through a series of test chambers. For science. Without complaining. NOW." Geez, who does this b*tch think she is? Anyway, how the hell am I supposed to get out of this freaking box? There's no exit!

The voice sighed again. "Maybe you should try the _portal_?" she suggested haughtily. 'Portal'? What por-

Just as the thought crossed my mind, a large blue ring opened up on the wall in front of me, and the voice spoke again. "_That_ portal. Go through it, and begin the tests." Another sigh. "Let's just get this over with, please?" Hmph. I'll do it, but I won't like it. Jerk!

I stepped through the portal and into the first test chamber. There, a field of fire pits and spike plates rose up to meet me. Oh, _please_! I shot a portal across the room and one at my feet, then jumped through to the other side. Piece of cake.

"Actually, you will get cake at the end of the test." Awesome! ... IF I HAD A MOUTH TO EAT IT WITH!

"... Just go do the next test." Fine, fine. God, this is gonna take forEVER!

The next chamber turned out to be even less friendly than the first, with spiky plates on the sides of the chamber in addition to all the stuff that had been there in the last one, not to mention, even fewer surfaces that would serve as portal bases. Even so, though, it would still be easy as hell.

I just shot one portal onto the ceiling, then one at my feet, and jumped into the loop. Once I had built up enough momentum, I shot a portal onto the first portal surface "island", and then, while I was still in the air, shot the next portals onto the next two portal surfaces. Continuing this cycle, I eventually got to the other side. What, b*tch? You just got owned! This Core is kicking your butt!

"Enough with the premature celebration. You've still got eight more test chambers left. Oh, and the first ones to run through that chamber did it much faster than you." Pssh, yeah, right!

Disregarding the voice's comments, I went on to the next chamber, where that dirty cheating voice moved the surface I was about to land on, so I fell through to the fire pits. THAT CHEATING B*TCH!

"In fairness, I did tell you that some of the panels move." WHATEVER! JUST... JUST DON'T TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!

I was then put back in with the other Cores to watch the rest of the testing. VENGEANCE! IT WILL BE MINE!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so, clearly, GLaDOS doesn't use the same test chambers for each Core. Anywho, just like last time, if you have any suggestions, put them in a review, please!<strong>


End file.
